


Songstress

by moonlightxmania



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette & Felix, Annette Fantine Dominic and Felix Hugo Fraldarius's Support Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxmania/pseuds/moonlightxmania
Summary: Annette's voice isn't as professionally trained as Manuela's, but something about it warms him from within, more than a cup of Almyran pine needle tea ever could.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 26





	Songstress

_“Fresh and clean, fresh and clean—”_

The gentle breeze carried her familiar lilt across the courtyard, caressing her playful words as the wind delivered them to him.

_“Laundry smells so fresh and clean!”_

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, something that was happening more and more often these days. It was against his will, but it couldn’t be helped: her good cheer was contagious.

_“You fold it up and place it down, and that’s just how the world goes ‘round--”_

Fresh linen and cut grass filled his nostrils, and he took a deep, calming breath. Something about her voice soothed him in a way he couldn’t describe, but he would never grow tired of it.

He didn’t wanted to disturb her—not to mention, she was so easily distracted—but it was as though his feet moved of their own accord, her soft song pulling him to her like a magnet. The rubber soles of his boots squelched on the grass as he strode, and he muttered a curse to himself under his breath when she whipped her head around to face him. 

It was an almost-electrical feeling, her green eyes lifting up to meet his. The same eyes that had been in his head all morning. If he got close enough, he would see little flecks of gold in them. 

“Oh!” Annette’s hand flew to her chest, eyes widening a bit before recognition flashed across her features. “Felix.” 

The way she said his name, a soft, relieved sigh, made his breath catch in his throat, as though she were speaking through his lungs instead of her own. It took him a moment to untangle his tongue. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay!” she chirped, pulling a white linen off the clothesline. “Did you need something?”

Did he need something? _Yes, actually,_ he thought. _I need you to get out of my head. When I’m asleep, when I’m training, all I hear is you. It’s really quite distracting._

“--Just seeing if you needed any help,” he replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his navy surcoat. 

She paused and tilted her head to the side, looking at him strangely, but the expression was gone before he could place it. In a second, the puzzled look disappeared, her lips easing into a smile. 

“Aw, thanks! That would be great. If you can actually take these two corners—”

His fingers brushed against hers as he took the bed sheet from her offering hands, but he kept his eyes firmly on the task. He knew he should keep his mouth shut, in fear of making more of a fool of himself, but the sudden, charged silence around them made him speak. 

“You didn’t have to stop singing on my account, you know.” 

Annette closed the gap between them, lifting her side of the bed sheet up to meet his. Her cheeks flushed, matching the rosy hue of the wildflowers that surrounded them, but she kept her jade eyes concentrated on the white linen. Her lips seemed to form a pout, but she looked determined. 

“I’m just … not used to having an audience, that’s all,” she murmured. 

Felix took the offered bedsheet, finishing the folding job against his bent knee. It wasn’t as neat and creased as when she did it, but he considered that too high a standard to which he could hold himself.

“Pretend I’m not here,” he told her, dropping the folded sheet into the basket nestled in the grass at their feet. 

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly do that…” Her blush deepened as she looked away, almost rivaling the fiery shade of her hair, and and it killed him to know what she was thinking. Did she hear his voice in her head all the time, too?

“Come on, please?” Felix swallowed a lump in his throat. When did his mouth get so dry? “I like listening to you.”

She made no move to grab another linen from the line, instead turning back to face him. Her lips parted slightly, emerald eyes boring into his for what felt like an eternity. It was a moment frozen. If it wasn’t for the wind tickling her warm, ginger strands against her face, he would think time had stood still.

Before he could stop himself, he reached a calloused hand up to her cheek, tucking a wild, runaway strand behind her ear. _She is so beautiful._

Her eyebrows rose slightly, staring up at him with lips parted. Then, something changed in her expression, and a wide grin wiped away any of her prior sheepishness. “Felix Fraldarius, are you _blushing?”_

This time he felt his own cheeks get warm, and knew it wasn’t just the sun’s rays shining down on them. “No!” he choked out, taking a hasty step back. “I don’t know. Shut up. You’re one to talk.” 

She brought her hand to her lips, letting a light giggle escape her. It was involuntary, how he quickly matched her expression, the corners of his mouth quirking up at the sight of her. 

”So?” he asked, perching his hand comfortably on his hip. “Will you?”

“It doesn’t seem like there’s anyone else here…” she murmured. With a quick, apprehensive glance around them, Annette turned back to him and nodded, smiling brightly. “Alright. Do you have a special requests?”

“Any of them,” he said quickly. “Well— all of them.”

Her answer was a smile before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

As they finished folding the clean laundry, the crisp wind sliding through the Faerghus leaves couldn’t touch him. The wide smile on her face as she sang her silly songs warmed him from within, more than a cup of his favorite Almyran pine needle tea ever could. She held him captive in her small palm, and she had absolutely no idea. He could live with that, however, as long as she never stopped singing. 

_“Fresh and clean, fresh and clean—”_

The End. 


End file.
